overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Vice Captain
: "It would be a lie to say that I didn't. But the fact is that nobody ever came forward to help. At least, the lord of the land where my village was did not pay for adventurers to help us." ::- Unnamed Vice Captain to Warrior Captain. Vice Captain (王国戦士副長) is the current leader of the Warrior Troop of the Re-Estize Kingdom and was Gazef Stronoff's second-in-command. Appearance The Vice Captain is described as a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, and he wears a chainmail. Personality The Vice Captain has a logical mindset, he was able to deduce the true intentions of the Imperial Knights' target. He also has an unbridled hatred for the nobility for their petty actions involving the commoners in their schemes for power. Background The Vice Captain, like Gazef Stronoff was born as a commoner and was enlisted in the Warrior Troop. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Vice Captain alongside with Gazef Stronoff and the Warrior Troop is sent out to the border between the Kingdom and the Empire to investigate rumors of Imperial Knights sacking multiple frontier villages. At a ransacked village they find six survivors. He is ordered by Gazef to escort the survivors to E-Rantel to which he objects, stating that they should all retreat to the fortress city, as the attack at Carne Village will be most likely be an ambush set up by the knights to lure the Warrior Captain in. He is however reminded by Gazef's determination to rescue the helpless as they have once lived in the villages and should understand the feelings of those villagers at the mercy of the attackers. He relents and offers to lead the men to save Carne Village but is rejected and ordered to escort the survivors to E-Rantel. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the massacre, he persuades King Ramposa III to retreat back to E-Rantel and plans a counterattack. He orders the warriors to carry their king in full retreat back to E-Rantel while he, Climb and Brain Unglaus become decoy to distract the Dark Young and buy some time for the King to escape. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After Gazef's death during the massacre at the Katze Plains, the Vice Captain became the acting leader of the Warrior Troop. He informs Prince Zanac and Princess Renner that King Ramposa III wishes to see them regarding the Sorcerer Kingdom sending a diplomatic envoy. Abilities As the Vice Captain of the Warrior Troop, he is second in command of Gazef Stronoff. Relationships Gazef Stronoff The Vice Captain admired Gazef Stronoff and became his second in command in the Warrior Troop. He considered him as the strongest warrior of the Kingdom and Gazef's life was the most valuable life in the Kingdom, more valuable than simple villagers' lives. Trivia * In the Manga, the unnamed vice captain is with Gazef during their journey to Carne Village. Quotes * (To Gazef): "Warrior-Captain! You should know by now that this is a trap. The timing of the attack came too close to our arrival at E-Rantel to be anything but a coincidence. Their ruthless actions were only committed after we arrived, and the reason why they did not kill everyone was in order to use them as bait for a trap." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Warrior Troop Category:Re-Estize Kingdom